With the popularity of smart devices, more and more users start watching multimedia, e-books, or the like with mobile phones, tablet computers among the other electronic devices.
In the prior art, for the users to adjust progress of multimedia or e-books being currently enjoyed in the process of enjoying the multimedia or the e-books, a progress bar corresponding to a display unit is displayed on the display unit, a total progress interval of the progress bar corresponds to the data contents (multimedia, e-books) being currently output, for example, the contents being currently output are a movie with a duration of 1 hour and 30 minutes, then a progress bar whose length is 1 hour and 30 minutes is displayed while outputting the movie, thereafter output progress of the contents being currently output is adjusted based on a clicking or a sliding operation of a user on the progress bar.
However, in the process of implementing the technical solutions of embodiments of present application, the inventor of the present application has found that there are at least the following technical problems in the above technique.
Since screens of mobile phones, tablet computers, and the other electronic devices generally are relatively small, the corresponding progress bar is limited, when the data contents that need to be output are relatively long, for example, the video is long, pages of text contents are more, progress span of a unit length on the progress bar is relatively large, then in the prior art, when an operation body moves a small distance or an area covered by the operation body changes slightly, the progress span may be a relatively long time span of the video, like 5 minutes, 10 minutes, and so on, or it may be a so large page span like 5 pages, 10 pages, and so on, the progress adjustment solution in the prior art therefore has a technical problem of low progress adjustment accuracy.
Furthermore, since progress adjustment is performed based on a predetermined progress bar displayed by an electronic device to switch data contents in the prior art, the technical solution in the prior art therefore has a technical problem that the progress adjustment accuracy and the adjustment manner are single.